Der Fall Tasha Banes
Der Fall Tasha Banes ist die zwanzigste Episode der zwölften Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung RICHARD SPEIGHT JR. FÜHRT REGIE - Alicia Banes bittet Mary um Hilfe, da sie ihre Mutter finden will. Sam wird daraufhin von Mary angerufen und macht sich mit Dean auf den Weg, um Alicia und ihrem Zwillingsbruder Max zu helfen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Mutter der Zwillnge eine mächtige Hexe jagte. Mittlerweile fängt Mary an, einige Zweifel an den britischen Männern der Schriften zu haben. Handlung Tasha Banes verfolgt einen Hexen-Fall in Rock River, Wyoming. Dabei checkt sie in ein Bed & Breakfast Hotel ein. Sie bemerkt den Ring der Inhaberin Miss Beverly und bietet ihr an, ihre Aura zu reinigen, die ihr verdächtig vorkommt. In der Nacht versucht sie durch Pendeln die Hexe zu finden. Das Pendel führt sie in einen Keller. Während sie sich dort umsieht, wird sie von hinten erstochen. Dean und Sam diskutieren über Castiels Handeln im Kampf gegen Dagon. Während Dean Castiels Glauben an Lucifers ungeborenes Kind nicht nachvollziehen kann, versucht Sam sich in den Engel reinzuversetzen, um vielleicht einen Hinweis auf dessen Verbleib zu finden. Sam wirft einen Blick auf den zerstörten Colt und hofft inständig, dass er zu reparieren ist. Eins von Marys Handys klingelt. Sam geht ran und erfährt von den Banes Zwillingen, dass ihre Mutter von einer Jagd bis jetzt noch nicht zurückgekehrt ist und sie auch nicht an ihr Handy geht. Während Alicia sich große Sorgen macht, sieht ihr Bruder Max das Ganze etwas lockerer. Sam bietet dennoch seine Hilfe an und schlägt vor, sich mit ihnen zu treffen. Alicia nimmt die Hilfe dankbar an. Dean ist skeptisch, und er ist der Meinung, sie sollten die Suche nach Castiel und Kelly priorisieren. Sam will jedoch nicht im Bunker warten, bis sich in Sachen Castiel etwas tut, er möchte den Zwillingen helfen. Dean willigt schließlich ein. Vorher ruft er noch seine Mutter an, die gerade dabei ist, mit Ketch einen Formwandler zu verhören. Sie geht nicht dran und so hinterlässt er ihr eine Nachricht. Ketch beginnt das Verhör mit Gewalt fortzusetzen. Mary will die Folter nicht länger mit ansehen. Sie ist überzeugt, dass das Monster nicht reden wird, aber Ketch scheint es Spaß zu machen. Die Winchesters treffen auf die Zwillinge. Alicia erklärt ihnen von der Jagd, die ihre Mutter vorhatte. Sie war hinter einer Hexe her, die ihre Kräfte durch einen Dämonen-Deal erhalten hat. Max gefällt der Impala. Dean zeigt ihm den Wagen und die Hexen-Killer-Kugeln für die Pistolen, während Sam und Alicia sich weiter unterhalten. Schließlich machen sich die vier auf den Weg zum Hotel. Sie finden ihr Auto parkend davor. Aus dem Keller kommt ein seltsamer Mann, der grußlos weggeht. Sie betreten das Hotel und gerade, als sie den Rezeptionisten nach Tasha fragen wollen, kommt eben diese die Treppe runter und wundert sich über das Erscheinen ihrer Kinder. Sie gehen auf Tashas Zimmer, wo sie ihnen erklärt, dass sie sich geirrt habe und es in der Stadt keine Hexe gäbe. Beim Öffnen einer Flasche Wein verrenkt sie sich den Zeigefinger, was sie aber vor den anderen verbirgt und heimlich ohne einen Schmerzenslaut wieder geradebiegt. Tasha hat etwas zu essen bestellt, doch das Restaurant liefert nicht aus, also bietet Sam an das Essen abzuholen. Durch seine Folterspielchen mit dem Formwandler ist Ketch erregt und würde gerne seine Energie mit Mary ausleben, doch diese ist von ihm angewidert. Ketch meint, die britischen Men of Letters würden sie nicht als Moralapostel brauchen. Wenn ihr sein Verhalten nicht passe, könne sie sich ja bei Mick beschweren. Mary entgegnet, dass er nicht an sein Handy gehen würde. Ketch meint, sie solle ihre Zeit darauf verwenden, Dean anzurufen, schließlich wolle sie ihn ja nicht glauben machen, dass sie ihn nicht mehr liebhat. Mary hört ihre Nachrichten ab. Beim Vorbeigehen hört sie wie Ketch in seinem Büro über ein Frachtgut spricht, das in der Waffenkammer aufbewahrt wird und bei dem es Komplikationen beim Verschicken gäbe. Während sie auf das Essen warten, stellt Dean fest, dass seine Mutter sich noch immer nicht gemeldet hat. Tasha und Dean kommen über das Jäger-Leben ins Gespräch. Dean versucht schließlich erneut seine Mutter zu erreichen, doch sie drückt ihn weg, um zu verhindern, dass sie von Ketch beim Lauschen erwischt wird, doch der Vibrationsalarm entgeht dem Mann nicht. Es gelingt Mary jedoch sich heraus zu reden, und sie meint, sie wolle Micks Computer benutzen, um ihre E-Mails zu checken. Mary öffnet ihr E-Mail-Programm und entdeckt eine Mail von Mick in ihrem Postfach, in dem er ihr mitteilt, dass er noch länger in London bleiben wird. Doch Mary kann das Gefühl nicht abtun, dass irgendetwas im Argen liegt. Sam kommt schließlich mit dem Essen zurück und bittet seinen Bruder auf ein Wort auf den Flur. Der Jüngere hat eine Vermissten-Anzeige über den Mann gefunden, den sie bei ihrer Ankunft aus dem Keller haben kommen sehen. Die Brüder sind sich einig, dass sie sich im Keller einmal umsehen sollten. Miss Beverly arbeitet derweil in ihrem Zimmer an einer lebensgroßen, aus Zweigen gebildeten Menschen-Figur. Da Dean sein Handy im Zimmer gelassen hat, kann Mary ihm nur eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Sie entschuldigt sich dafür, dass sie bislang nicht wie eine Mutter für ihre Söhne da war. Nach dem Anruf geht sie in die Waffenkammer und begutachtet das Frachtgut, von dem Ketch gesprochen hat. Es ist eine Kiste. Als sie sie öffnet, entdeckt sie Micks Leiche darin. Als sie aus der Waffenkammer kommt, sieht sie Ketch, in eine Akte vertieft, den Flur ihr entgegenkommen. Sie weicht ihm aus und verschwindet in einem der Räume zu denen sie Zutritt hat. Sie entdeckt Monitore auf denen sie, ihre Söhne und andere Jäger quasi zur Fahndung ausgeschrieben sind. Es gelingt ihr noch Dean eine weitere Nachricht zu hinterlassen, bevor Ketch sie erwischt. Es kommt zum Kampf. Zunächst sieht es danach aus, als würde Mary gewinnen. Doch als sie sich zum Gehen von dem am Boden liegen Ketch abwendet, schießt Ketch mit einem Taser auf sie. Dean und Sam entdecken im Keller mehre Leichen, darunter auch die von Tasha. Allen fehlen die Herzen. Max, der gerade zu einem Date aufbrechen will, entdeckt die zwei im Keller und will wissen, was los ist. Die Winchesters versuchen Tashas Leiche vor Max abzuschirmen, doch der junge Mann riecht den Braten. Er ist geschockt, als sein Blick auf den leblosen Körper seiner Mutter fällt. Max stürmt in das Zimmer seiner Mutter und will wissen, was sie ist. Seine Schwester versteht nicht, was in ihr gefahren ist. Sam klärt sie auf, dass es nicht ihre Mutter ist. Max wendet einen Zauber an und erfährt, dass die Hexe im Obergeschoss des Hauses ist. Miss Beverly spürt die Magie und setzt die Rezeptionisten-Figur und den vermissten Mann im Bewegung. Max stürmt nach oben. Dean folgt ihm. Sam bleibt bei Alicia und der Tasha-Figur, die gerade eine Art Anfall hat. Max kann den vermissten Mann ausschalten und in Miss Beverlys Zimmer gelangen, wo Dean, der mit seiner Waffe auf sie zielt, jedoch von der Hexe überwältigt wird. Sam und Alicia müssen sich derweil mit dem Rezeptionisten und der wieder erweckten Tasha-Figur auseinandersetzen. Sam hat dabei so seine Probleme, weil rohe Gewalt nichts gegen die Figur ausrichten kann, da sie keinen Schmerz empfindet. Alicia schließlich kann den Rezeptionisten zur Seite stoßen, bevor er Sam erwürgen kann. Doch dann wird sie von der Tasha-Figur erstochen. Nun ist Sam allein im Kampf gegen Tasha und den Rezeptionisten. Miss Beverly erklärt Max und Dean, wie sie zu ihren Kräften kam und welche Macht sie dadurch hat. Sie kann mit ihren Zweigfiguren und dem Herz einer Leiche Menschen quasi weiterleben lassen, samt ihren Erinnerungen. Sie bietet Max an, ihren Deal zu übernehmen, so könnte er weiterleben, als wäre seine Mutter nicht tot, und sie müsse nach ihrem Tod nicht in die Hölle. Max versucht die Hexe mit seiner Magie auszuschalten, doch es zeigt keine Wirkung. Miss Beverly bietet ihm erneut den Deal an. Dean versucht ihn davon abzubringen anzunehmen. Die Hexe bringt den Winchester zum Schweigen. Kurz bevor Max von Miss Beverly den magischen Ring entgegennehmen kann, kommt Dean an seine Waffe und erschießt sie. Ihre Figuren zerfallen zu Staub. Sam ist sicher und versucht sich um Alicia zu kümmern. Max ist sauer, weil Dean ihm scheinbar die Möglichkeit genommen hat, seine Familie zu behalten. Dean entgegnet, er habe ihn davor bewahrt seine Seele zu verlieren. Plötzlich hören sie von unten Sam nach seinem Bruder rufen. Die beiden Männer eilen die Treppe hinunter. Doch als sie unten ankommen, ist Alicia bereits tot. Für Max bricht eine Welt zusammen. Etwas später versuchen die Winchesters Max davon zu überzeugen, dass er über den Verlust seiner Familie schon hinwegkommen wird, auch wenn es weh tut. Max macht sich vorwürfe. Wenn er die Sorgen seiner Schwester wegen ihrer Mutter ernster genommen hätte, wäre das alles zu vermeiden gewesen. Dean meint, er solle sich keine Vorwürfe machen, aber Max will nichts mehr hören. Sam und Dean bieten ihm an die Leiche zu entsorgen, aber Max meint, er sollte das tun, und bittet die beiden zu gehen. Schließlich machen sich die Brüder auf den Heimweg. Unterwegs versucht Sam seinem Bruder zu versichern, dass er richtig gehandelt habe. Doch Dean ist sich mittlerweile nicht mehr so sicher. Im Hotel nimmt Max den Ring der Hexe an sich, schneidet seiner toten Schwester das Herz raus und erweckt sie wieder zum Leben. Als sie zu sich kommt, meint sie, sie könne sich nicht mehr erinnern, was passiert sei. Er meint, er würde ihr alles unterwegs erklären und die zwei verlassen das Hotel. Bevor er das Zimmer verlässt, steckt Max mit seiner Magie die Leiche seiner Schwester in Brand. Sam ist unterwegs eingeschlafen. Dean hört seine Nachricht ab. Als er von Mary erfährt, dass es ein Problem gibt, weckt er seinen Bruder. Ketch hat Mary gefesselt und weckt sie nun mit einem Eimer Wasser. Ketch ist traurig, es wäre so schön gewesen, wenn Mary doch nur ein bisschen mehr wie er wäre, dann hätte alles so wunderbar funktionieren können. Marys Handy klingelt. Doch Lady Bevell, die wieder in den Staaten ist, drückt den Anruf weg und meint zu Mary, dass sie noch Pläne mit ihr hätten. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Mary Winchester *Arthur Ketch *Alicia Banes *Max Banes *Tasha Banes *Borger Hexe Vorkommende Wesen *Hexen *Wurzel Klon Musik *'A Real One (Instrumental)' von Raphael Lake, Aaron Levy and Dumi Maraire *'In Peaceful Dreams' von Seasick Steve Trivia Galerie Promo thumb|center|335px Promo-Bilder Twigs & Twine & Tasha Banes 01.jpg Twigs & Twine & Tasha Banes 02.jpg Twigs & Twine & Tasha Banes 03.jpg Twigs & Twine & Tasha Banes 04.jpg Twigs & Twine & Tasha Banes 05.jpg Twigs & Twine & Tasha Banes 06.jpg Twigs & Twine & Tasha Banes 07.jpg Twigs & Twine & Tasha Banes 08.jpg Twigs & Twine & Tasha Banes 09.jpg Twigs & Twine & Tasha Banes 10.jpg Twigs & Twine & Tasha Banes 11.jpg Twigs & Twine & Tasha Banes 12.jpg Siehe auch Quellen Jenny K. - myFanbase Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 12 Kategorie:Unvollständig